Beyond The Grave
Summary Beyond The Grave is the semi-titular protagonist of the Gungrave series of video games, created by Red Entertainment under the creative direction of Yasuhiro Nightow. He is a "Deadman", an undead, genetically-engineered human created for use as a living weapon. Born under the name Brandon Heat, Grave's living days were spent as an enforcer for Millenion, a mafia-esque syndicate boasting connections throughout the world. Brandon's life ended when his best friend, Harry MacDowell, betrayed him for the sake of power, shooting him to death. After his death, Brandon's body was used in the Necrolization Project, a secret organization intent on creating an army of unstoppable, undead warriors. Years later, he was resurrected by Dr. Tokioka, and swore revenge against Millenion, now led by the very man who betrayed him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Beyond The Grave, Brandon Heat Origin: Gungrave Gender: Male Age: 26 at the time of his death. Roughly 44 by the end of the second game. Classification: Human mafia enforcer (formerly), Deadman, genetically engineered bio-weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Heard Billy, a ghost, approaching him from behind), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid over a period of hours), Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (With the Death Hauler), Perception Manipulation (Can slow down his perception of time) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Bear Walken, who did this just by transforming. Generally stronger than Juji Kabane. Killed Fangoram.) Speed: Supersonic (Reacted to Juji Kabane and Rocketbilly Redcadillac in combat. Should be at least as fast as Mika in her seed form, who could catch bullets from Juji's machine pistols at close range), far higher via slowing down his perception of time Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can swing his coffin with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Could take several blows from transformed Bear Walken) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range physically. Dozens of meters with Left Head and Right Head. Several dozen meters with The Death Hauler. Standard Equipment: * Right Head and Left Head: Two massive handguns named after the hellhound Cerberus' right and left heads, respectively. Both guns are far stronger than typical pistols, capable of punching through concrete and steel with ease. * The Death Hauler: A large weapons system in the shape of a coffin, housing a heavy machine gun attachment and several rocket-launching batteries. As shown in cutscenes, the rockets fired from this weapon are capable of locking onto targets. Intelligence: Gifted. Originally the Millenion Syndicate's most talented hitman. Supernaturally skilled with firearms, especially his signature dual handguns. Weaknesses: Has almost completely lost many of his memories and emotions as a result of his resurrection as a Deadman. Will eventually revert back to his dead state unless his entire blood supply is refreshed periodically. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gungrave Category:Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9